Cullen Harlem Shake
by LuOdairWhitlockCipriano
Summary: El electro pop sigue invadiendo la casa Cullen! Edward amargadito, una jaula y ¡¿BOB ESPONJA?/ es un poco insensato pliss R&R ;)


**El Harlem Shake de los Cullen**

**Esta locurilla se me ocurrió de un momento a otro mientras escribía el nuevo cap de Esto es Guerra. Ya saben que los personajes son de SM.**

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi habitación con las dos razones de mi existir: Bella y Renesmee.

Ness tenía la apariencia de una adolescente de 14 años, pero en realidad sólo tenía 4, aunque tenía la inteligencia de un adulto de 20 años.

-Saben, he escuchado una canción electrónica que está súper de moda- dijo Nessie dando brinquitos- Podríamos bailarla- Nota mental: no dejar que Renesmee pase tanto tiempo con Alice.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción, cariño?- preguntó Bella.

-Harlem Shake- respondió.

-OH NO! ESO NUNCA!- repliqué. Primero me vienen con el Baile del Caballo y ¿ahora con el Harlem Shake?

-Ay Edward, no seas amargado!- exclamó Alice entrando a mi habitación- Será divertido!

-Alice, primero, ¿nadie te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar?, segundo, siempre dices que será divertido, lo dijiste en el cumpleaños 18 de Bella, en su fiesta de graduación, en cada salida de compras, en las que todos terminamos llenos de bolsas y tú sólo cargas una de Tiffanny's y también lo dijiste cuando bailamos el Gangnam Style!- empecé tranquilo y terminé alteradísimo.

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…Todo tuvo solución…y al final te gustó tanto el baile del caballo que compramos los discos de PSY!- repuso sacando los discos de mi repisa.

-Sí, me gustaron, pero el Harlem Shake, NO- y puse la cara del meme que dice NO.

Alice gruñó y se fue.

**Alice POV**

Ah no Edward, de esta no te escapas…

Entré a mi cuarto y vi a mi Jazz con un traje parecido al de los de Kiss.

-Do the Harlem Shake!- dijo alegremente.

-Wooohooo- exclamé y me puse un traje de gatita muy sexy, me maquillé unos bigotitos y me puse las mismas extensiones que usé para nuestro mini concierto.

-Esto será genial- gritamos al unísono y le di un beso de piquito a mi metalero.

**Emmett POV**

Escuché toda la conversación de Edward y Alice…¡Qué buena idea del Harlem Shake! Saqué mi cabeza de Bob Esponja que tenía guardada en mi armario. Sabía que para algo serviría.

-Rosee! ¿Te unes al Cullen-Harlem Shake?- le pregunté emocionado.

-¡Wiiii! Sí me uno!- gritó y se puso a velocidad un traje de porrista, dos coletas y cogió unos pompones gigantes.

Saltamos en brincos y sacamos la cámara digital del cajón.

**Esme POV**

Desde hace días me preguntaba que era eso del Harlem Shake, me tenía curiosa, pero hoy Alice me dijo que era un baile súper movido en el que hacías locuras y bailabas y bailabas.

Así que se me ocurrió hacer uno. Me puse un vestido pomposo y largo, de tipo quinceañera de color rosa chillón y lo rasgué un poco, unas converse negras y me puse unos mechones temporales en el cabello. No me pregunten de donde saqué el vestido y las zapatillas , por que ni yo sé de dónde salieron.

Cuando terminé de ponerme la última extensión rosa, Carlisle llego y se me quedó viendo con cara de WTF?

-Con los terroristas!- canté y le quité de un tirón su pantalón y su camisa, dejándolo solamente en su bata de médico y con sus bóxers grises.

Mi Carlisle sonrió pícaro y me cargó escaleras abajo.

**Bella POV**

Edward siempre tan amargadito… Se había ido a cazar para quitarse un ratito la frustración.

-Ma, quiero hacer el Harlem Shake- me rogó Renesmee.

-Ok, ven- le dije y nos fuimos a su habitación. Saqué para ella un conjunto tipo Gloria Trevi y para mí saqué un disfraz de león.

-Ahora sí, mega lindas para nuestro Harlem Shake- replicamos.

**Rosalie POV**

Saqué del sótano un trípode para la cámara y un control para la misma, un trampolín, una radio a control, una guitarra eléctrica y una jaula gigante- creo que la usamos para castigar a Emmett cuando rompió un jarrón chino de Esme.- donde Alice o Renesmee entrarían a la perfección.

Jasper instaló la cámara en el trípode y metió el pen-drive en el puerto USB de la radio.

Emmett se puso su máscara de Bob Esponja mientras Alice y Bella se pusieron un traje normal y se sentaron en el sofá a charlar.

Entonces puse la música.

Emmett cruzó por la sala bailando como robot mientras empezaba la canción.

Le pusimos pausa a la cámara y a la música y todos nos situamos en algún lugar y metimos a Alice en la jaula.

-¡¿Por qué a mi?!- exigió saber la duendecilla.

-Eres la más pequeñita- le hizo razonar Jasper- Además se te ve realmente sexy, creo que podríamos usarla…- esto último lo susurró en el oído de Alice y a ella le vino la risita tonta.

-Oigan, hay niños aquí- reclamó Ness.

Todos reímos y le pusimos play al video.

… FUE UNA LOCURA TOTAL! Alice bailaba dentro de la jaula, Esme saltaba en el trampolín, Jasper tocaba la guitarra, Bella rugía y hacía los ademanes de un león, Carlisle y Emmett bailaban de lo más loco, Ness bailaba como Gloria Trevi en el suelo y yo me subí encima de Emm haciéndome caballito.

Estuvimos disfrutando un rato, cuando llegó…Edward, y como la otra vez, nos apagó la música.

-EDWARD!- gritamos enojados todos y lo encerramos en la jaula. Y no piensen que dejamos allí a Alice, ah.

Prendimos otra vez la radio y bailamos lo poco que quedaba de la canción.

Cuando terminó nos fuimos a cazar y creo que dejamos a Edward en la jaula…no importa.

**:D LOL espero que les guste :) Es una locura total!**

**Lu**


End file.
